


Queen Without a Crown

by Theatreandcomicfreak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/pseuds/Theatreandcomicfreak
Summary: Lila had never felt this way beforeChloe never wanted to feel this way againIn a game of manipulation, how can two girls find out if love is real?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Queen Without a Crown

Lila Rossi had manipulated her way to the top enough to know not to fall for the queen bee standing in her way.

Yet that’s exactly what she did.

~ ~ ~

Lila asking Chloe to a movie was a purely tactical move. She figured she’d get to be friends with the leader of Bustier’s class and figure out exactly where to hit her by hanging out with her.

She made sure Sabrina was left out of the equation, pawns like her always inadvertently ruined her plans. 

Lila had it all planned out to the very detail. After the movie she was going to make it seem like her mother was out of town. Then, after playing Chloe like a fiddle she’d get her to invite her over for a sleepover. Lila planned on building up their bond for as long as she could until she could exploit the friendship.

What Lila didn’t know was that Chloe was just coming to terms with having attraction to her same sex. The blonde was having trouble figuring out how to bring it up to her family and her friends (Adrien and Sabrina).

It didn’t help that her first crush, Ladybug, had thrown her out like yesterday’s trash shattering her heart beyond repair. Plus, when she went to talk to her mom about her sexuality, Audrey waved her off and said she was busy.

Her mother and her first and most passionate crush couldn’t have cared less about her.

Chloe knew she was the queen, but she felt like her crown had been broken in half, and stomped on until it was practically dust.

  
  
  


Chloe was already in an emotional state when Lila asked her to the movies, but realizing someone could care about her especially someone as beautiful as Lila, who had travelled the world and seen everything and everyone there was to see, put her over the edge.

When she got back home she cried.

Whether it was anxiety for fear of screwing it all up, or happiness she didn’t know, but nevertheless Chloe wiped away the tears and got herself ready to meet Lila.

~ ~ ~

Chloe knew she was a vision in yellow, which is exactly why she wore her yellow sundress. Casual date attire, she figured as she picked it out. When she got to the movie theatre she saw Lila’s jaw drop, but she quickly realized it was not for the reason she wanted.

Lila was wearing the same clothes that she wore to school. She had put no effort into makeup, and she  _ clearly  _ didn’t think they were on a date like Chloe did.

Chloe felt her lips quiver and her hands tremble. She threw the utterly ridiculous flowers she had gotten for Lila on the ground and ran outside as quickly as she could. Tears stung her eyes as she found herself in the parking lot.

Once again, Chloe Bourgeois, the queen of DuPont, was without her crown.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a slut for this ship now


End file.
